Unwell
by dragonflygem
Summary: Fanficsongfic. Riku is booked into a psychiatrist's after the Heartless affair. But he manages to escape...and guess who he's out to get? Yep, Sora. Contains snippets of Matchbox 20's 'Unwell.'
1. Chapter 1

I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know, right now you can't tell  
  
That's basically what I'm thinking. I, as in Riku.  
  
Don't remember me? Well to jog your memory a little, I'm the sexy silver haired guy with bulging muscles. I see you ahhing with realization now.  
  
At the moment, I'm in the waiting room of a psychiatrist. I'm not crazy, for the last time! Like I said before, I'm just a little unwell. I mean, who wouldn't be, after being put in charge of a couple of shadows with no hearts.  
  
That stupid, know-it-all Sora booked me in here. Said I needed therapy to return to my normal self. Well excuse me, but I am my normal self!  
  
The only good thing about seeing a shrink is that Kairi (sweet, sweet Kairi) bathes me with sympathy. She talks gently to me and smiles her joyous smile. I guess that kinda makes up for the humiliation.  
  
The psychiatrist calls me into his office. "Riku, how are you today?" he asks with a fake casualness. I shrug.  
  
"We'll start with the usual," he tells me. So he shuffles through his drawers and soon seats himself on his psychiatrist chair. I lie down, and he begins to hold up flashcards with black blobs splashed onto them.  
  
"What's this Riku?" he asks, treating me as if I were in kindergarten. "Duck," I reply.  
  
"Very good. What's this Riku?" he asks again, as he holds up another flashcard. "Giraffe," I answer. And so on.  
  
That's what my life is like right now. Confined in a psychiatrist's room for 3 hrs a day then locked away into the Destiny Islands Prison, because I'm too dangerous. I guess another good thing about going to the shrink, is that Sora foots the bill. 400 munnies per hour. Pretty hefty, I hear you coo. But then Sora's rich now, so it doesn't bother him one bit. He spends his days holding seminars and going on promotional tours, just because of his Keyblade master status. On a recent poll, he was voted the universe's most loved man; I was voted the most hated.  
  
As I lay on my hard bed, I hear doors clang in the corridor. The clip clop of footsteps become louder and louder and suddenly come to a halt outside my cell.  
  
"Kairi?" I call expectantly, and sit up.  
  
"No, Sora.' I slump back down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asks.  
  
"How would you feel if you were stuck in jail?' I question. "Get me outta here Sora."  
  
"Sorry Riku, you know what it's like," he replies. "But I've heard they've invented a couple of pills that could help you get better."  
  
"I'm already taking Prozac," I blurt out.  
  
"They say these are even more effective," he answers. "I'll get you some tomorrow." And with that he ambles away.  
  
He returns the next day with the goods. He holds out a yellow bottle and hands it to me. I uncap it with glee and take out two pink pills.  
  
"You take two daily," he instructs. "I'll see how you're faring tomorrow."  
  
So that night I take the pills and the next morning I feel a sudden change. I can think better, see better and most of all, I feel better. As the days pass, the happier I am. So I call Sora from the prison telephone to thank him.  
  
"Thanks Sora," I greet. "Your pills worked wonders, I've honestly recovered."  
  
He mumbles a typical, 'that's great'.  
  
"So can you get me out of here?" I ask.  
  
He utters a firm 'no' then hangs up.  
  
The beep beep beep of the phone made me realize. No matter how much I try, they'll never let me out. I'll be a villain for the rest of my life. No second chances. And how did I end up here? All because of stupid little Sora.  
  
So I plot and the next thing I know, I've devised a plan to escape and get my revenge on Sora, once and for all. 


	2. Chapter 2

I groan as I lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Help me someone, please!" I yell. A guard comes rushing along.  
  
"What's the matter son?" he asks from outside the cell.  
  
"Hurry," I say, in a tone oozing with excruciating pain that he quickly unlocks the cell with his key.  
  
His key being my key to freedom.  
  
With the speed of light I bash him into pulp and undress him. Soon enough I become Riku, the security guard. I steal the chain of keys dangling from his limp hand and just to buy me some extra time, I lock him inside. But then I realize, I've forgotten those miracle pills, so I go back inside to retrieve them.  
  
"Thanks mate," I whisper as I exit, but I doubt he hears me, as he's unconscious.  
  
I strut confidently down the corridor, whistling 'Amazing Grace,' and I grace myself out of the filthy prison grounds. I make my way to Sora's abode. As I walk, I search for my pill bottle among the myriad of junk stored inside the guard's (Tim's) trouser pocket. There are only two pills remaining and they're white unlike the normal pink ones. Miracle pills can never go wrong though. So trustingly, I gulp them down.  
  
I feel a sudden surge of power. Grabbing my magic staff, I urge the shadows creeping around me to follow me on Operation Sora.  
  
I reach his house. It's splattered with green, burgundy and violet. Sora's never had any colour sense anyway, so I shrug off the mystery of the vibrant colours.  
  
Sora comes out of the door looking surprised. He appears wonkified, but he's always been deformed anyway. Never had any muscle, always a little shrimp.  
  
"Hi Riku," he greets in a cheerful tone. "Why have you got a stick in your hand?"  
  
"It's my magic staff," I reply.  
  
"I see," he says with disbelief "Use it then."  
  
"Kazoomaboom!" I scream. I expect his house to come crumbling down but nothing happens. Suddenly all the colours melt away from the building and it's a normal beige, brown colour.  
  
"What's happening?" I stutter as the world spins around me and I fall to the ground. 


	3. Epilogue

I wake up inside my usual cell. Except this time my wrists are chained to the bed and I can't move at all. Kairi and Sora stand at my bedside. But Kairi is the only one I'm looking at. And my heart freezes as I stare at her. The cheerful Kairi is no longer there. I see a Kairi who gazes at me with pain, then turns away to cry.  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know, right now you can't tell  
  
But stay a while and baby then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know, right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
I plead this quietly but she doesn't hear me. I sigh as I accept the fact that she, my beautiful Kairi, will never hear me again. Never again.  
  
As they walk away, I try to speak but no words come out. Then the most evil thing of all happens. Sora puts his arm around her, and flicks me a nasty grin. I look into his eyes and the answer is clear. Those last two pills were different. He had planned this all along. The sneaky bastard.  
  
Kairi will regard me as mental for the rest of her life, when in fact I'm perfectly fine. And in her misery she'll turn to Sora, the world's most loved Sora. And I will continue rotting away in this prison. So the fairytale ends with Kairi and Sora together, while I'm married to this cell. I think I'll call my cell Kimura, that's a nice name. Hi Kimura, I'm your husband Riku. Don't you think about getting a divorce because we're gonna be together forever. Just you and me.  
  
All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why. 


End file.
